the red flared eyes
by spacecowboy1
Summary: this is probably the shortest story that i will make because it is suspesnse. well spike and vicious go at it and well you find out the rest. but i can tell you one thing bloody eye does have something to do with it and bloody eye is back
1. chapter 1 the red flared eyes

Chapter 1 the red flared eyes  
  
  
A cowboy bebop story  
  
  
A long black sword dragged across the room as vicious kept pulling it with his bloody scraped up hand. Then he swung it in front of him to prepare to remove it from its case. But before he could it was wrapped around by a wire with two metal balls at each end.   
  
He said yelling towards where it came from "who goes there!" Then he saw spike running towards him and then punching him and kicking at him before he could do anything.  
  
"you coward, you just have to attack me when I am endured." quick pause "well you wont defeat me. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" vicious yelled distinctively.  
  
Then all of a sudden he pulled of the case and sliced the rope. "now its your turn to die!" vicious yelled again.  
  
"ting!" the sound made as his sword and spikes gun clashed. There they stood clashed together like a classic showdown.  
  
Vicious said smiling his evil grin "remember I'm the only one who can kill you, and I'm the only one who can keep you alive."   
  
"ha! Same here!" spike said quickly as he backed away.  
  
Then spike started to run towards the window and shooting vicious at the same time. When he got to the window he pulled out another gun and shot the window as he jumped head first out of it.  
Vicious just stood there looking, then he smiled that same old smile that he does. All of a sudden his eyes turned red as he sprayed them with bloody eye.  
  
-spacecowboy 


	2. chapter 2 the bloody eye continues

Chapter 2 bloody eye continues  
  
A cowboy bebop story  
  
Spike just kept running faster and faster. But he kept looking back every few seconds. Then vicious past out on the floor with the blood of his eye everywhere.  
  
"I have got to kill that bastard" vicious said eagerly.  
  
"man that guy is just to strong but he wont be after I kill him. Haaaaa haa ahh haa cough. Man moving so fast really hurts my side" spike said as he stopped running and sat against a brick wall as the rain pours down.  
  
"I will just call jet and have him pick me up" spike said.  
  
Meanwhile vicious slowly sprayed some more bloody eye into his blood shot eye. Then he flipped up and slowly walked to the door and walked away in the darkness.  
  
"hey what are you doing in the outskirts of colisto" jet yelled.  
  
"hey its not really any of your business, is it" fast pause "anyway if you really want to know I was just trying to find julia" spike yelled as he was looking up at the bebop.  
  
"you are really looking for that chick again"  
  
"hey don't call her a chick you asshole"  
  
"awe shut up and come aboard"  
  
"fine I will then, but you cant really expect me to just fly up there my spaceship is totaled and its way over there." spike said as he pointed towards the right.  
  
"I will send down the ladder" he threw down the rope ladder "here you happy now"  
  
"yes I am if you don't mind" then he climbed up the ladder and pulled it up.  
  
As they walked to a room jet said "we are going to go and get your spaceship, ok. Then we will pull it up and waste perfectly good money on repairing it"  
  
"yeah so, just shut up" spike said as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and started smoking. When they got into the room faye was past out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.  
  
"hey spike-person what are you doing. You don't look so good though" ed said as she wiggled toward her laptop. "I found out that a guy named vicious is selling bloody eye. What ever that is"  
  
"ruff ruff" edwin barked wanting food.  
  
"go away from me you little mutt. (god I hate dogs)" spike said quietly. Then edwin went over to faye and barked.  
  
She all of a sudden woke up and yelled "go away you stupid pet dog" then she kicked edwin in the head and completely fell back to sleep.  
  
"she is so weird" jet said quickly "well how much is vicious worth"  
  
"well I think and I now know that he is worth 500,000,000 woulong" ed said.  
  
"I am going to get you vicious" spike said in a strange voice "if it is the last thing I do"  
  
-spacecowboy  
  
-bobdole ----- (not a real author he just helped) 


End file.
